Curiosity Hannigram
by Lady York
Summary: Ésta historia se desarrolla tras el final de la tercera temporada de la serie Hannibal, donde Will y el doctor Lecter han sobrevivido a la larga caída desde el acantilado, la esperanza de una nueva vida surge, en ella no hay cabida para el arrepentimiento o la culpa; sin embargo el camino que han elegido es tortuoso, sombras del pasado nublan el presente...
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

La curiosidad Es Un rasgo evolutivo, Una comezón Que mentales Impulsa una ENCONTRAR respuestas, sentimiento de la ONU, Una Sensación Que inducir al sable; Se Puede Ser curioso de forma obsesiva o con frialdad objetiva y Hannibal Lecter Posee Ambas, un hombre Cuya mente es impenetrable para CUALQUIERA excepto para Will Graham, quien su Capacidad de empatía lo sobrepasa al Igual Que un Las Nociones del Concepto, el como ninguno , PUEDE casi transformarse en la persona con la que habla de Tal Modo Que se adhieran a los Lugares Más escondidos de la psique humana, es: por ello Que Aníbal ve en eL algo Único e irrepetible, una de habilidad tan Poderosa Como Danina.

ESTA historia se Desarrolla Tras el último de la Tercera temporada de la serie Hannibal, Donde Will y el doctor Lecter de han sobrevivido a la larga Caída from El Acantilado, La Esperanza De Una Nueva Vida oleada, en ella no hay Cabida para el arrepentimiento o la culpa; sin embargo El Camino Que Han Elegido es tortuoso, Sombras del Pasado nublan el Presente y Hacen casi imposible ver el futuro, Aníbal Hará Cualquier cosa por atar un Querer un Do Lado, su curiosidad por las Acciones de Will ningún Tiene Limite, Pero ¿Will estara dispuesto a Seguir ESE Camino y Dejar Atrás Todo Lo Que conoce CÓMO correcto para saciar la curiosidad Peligrosa Que la influencia f dicta Sobre el?


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Las nubes oscuras comenzaron a cerrarse sobre el cielo de Baltimore en Maryland, la lluvia estaba cerca y podía sentirse la presión del aire alrededor. Sobre una reciente tumba se apreciaban algunas flores y detrás el nombre de William Graham labrado sobre la modesta lápida. Los ojos de Jack Crawford se movían lentos de la tumba a la ahora viuda Molly Foster Graham y a su hijo; en el funeral no hubo mucha gente, casi todos eran conocidos de Molly quienes apoyaban a la dos veces viuda, en cuanto a familiares de Will sólo quedaba el agente especial Crawford y Jimmy Price quien se retiró primero al sentir el aire frio. Rápidamente las primeras gotas de lluvia dejaron en el lugar únicamente a Jack, Molly y Walter,

—¿Sigues pensando qué esto lo mejor?— preguntó Jack a lado de la mujer.

—Lo es, de qué sirve guardar esperanzas, ha pasado casi un mes desde que Will desapareció, es el momento de ser realistas y asumir que él deseaba terminar así con todo ese episodio de su vida— contestó Molly tajantemente indicando después a Walter que fuera al auto.

—Pero el cuerpo aún no aparece Molly, un informante asegura haber visto a un hombre salir del mar ese día y un pequeño bote en la orilla poco después.

—Por el bien de todos espero que eso sea mentira, si es el psiquiatra todos corren peligro y si es Will entonces eso significaría que no quiere nada de nosotros, y el sólo pensarlo me rompe el corazón, tú lo sabes Jack, ahora Will fue enterrado en un ataúd vacío, pero con los honores de un agente federal, si él estuviera vivo seguiría bajo el escrutinio de la prensa y las autoridades por haber asesinado a ese hombre.

—Lo siento Molly, comprendo, pero no quiero hacerme a la idea de haber perdido a alguien muy importante— Jack sabía que ella tenía razón, posiblemente ese era el mejor camino para Will, hundirse en las profundidades el mar.

—Yo también lo siento Jack, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado de no alentarlo a ir contigo, siento como si yo misma lo hubiera empujado por ese acantilado— con esas palabras Molly dejó a Jack, por supuesto el agente también se sentía culpable tal vez más que cualquiera, él había sacado a Will de su nueva vida y lo había devuelto a las manos de Hannibal, se lo había entregado por completo al caníbal que no deseaba ninguna otra cosa que devorar a Will. Ante esa premisa también tenía la corazonada de que Will vivía, Lecter mostró su terrible obsesión por Graham en más de una ocasión ¿sería posible que en esa situación hubiera dejado vivir a Will a costa de su propia vida? O ¿podría haberlo sacado del mar y llevado consigo?

La lluvia llegó rápido sobre el campo verde repleto de lápidas blancas, Jack le dio el último adiós a su amigo y caminó hacia su auto bajo la fina lluvia de otoño.

En una elegante casa en el poblado gitano de Granada, una exquisita melodía barroca inundaba las habitaciones, el aire tibio se colaba por los altos ventanales de la estructura, las cortinas blancas ondeaban con el viento de vez en cuando, en una habitación del primer piso, un hombre cuidaba silenciosamente de su paciente, era la hora de limpiar su cuerpo, quitó con suavidad el vendaje de su rostro y limpió la barba que comenzaba a crecer nuevamente tras haberla rasurado días antes. Limpió la herida de su mejilla inspeccionando que cicatrizara adecuadamente.

 _Stabat Mater dolorosa_

 _Iuxta crucem lacrimosa,_

 _Dum pendebat filius._

 _Cuius animam gementem_

 _Contristatam et dolentem_

 _Pertransivit gladius._

Las notas de un _aria_ religiosa embargaron los oídos del doctor Lecter, la suave voz del contratenor guió sus manos por los espacios de piel dispuestos ante sus firmes manos de cirujano, con dedicación limpiaba el cuerpo de su amigo postrado sobre la cama, pasó el paño húmedo por su pecho siendo cuidadoso con las heridas presentes aún por sanar.

 _O quam tristis et afflicta_

 _Fuit illa benedicta_

 _Mater unigeniti_

 _Quae maerebat et dolebat._

 _Et tremebat, cum videbat_

 _Nati poenas incliti._

Sumergió el paño en el lavamanos de porcelana de la mesita de noche y volvió a su tarea mientras escuchaba la plegaria acompañada de violines y la dulce voz. Limpió con esmero el cuello, las clavículas siguiendo por los hombros y los brazos varoniles del ex profesor del FBI.

 _Quis est homo qui non fleret,_

 _Matrem Christi si videret_

 _In tanto supplicio?_

 _Quis non posset contristari,_

 _Piam matrem contemplari_

 _Dolentem cum filio?_

La música seguía sonando desde una esquina de la habitación proveniente de un gramófono antiguo; Lecter, sentado sobre la cama terminaba de limpiar la palma de la mano izquierda de Will Graham, era una recreación de algún retablo renacentista con la madona limpiando el cuerpo de Cristo bajado de la cruz, a sus espaldas y detenida en el cancel de la puerta de la habitación la doctora Du Maurier observaba la escena desde su silla de ruedas.

 _Pro peccatis suae gentis_

 _Jesum vidit in tormentis_

 _Et flagellis subditum._

 _Vidit suum dulcem natum_

 _Morientem desolatum_

 _Dum emisit spiritum.1_

—Me pregunto si serías capaz de tomar un cuchillo y terminar con tu vida si él muere — dijo ella en el silencio seseante que secunda el término de una melodía, con la aguja sobre el disco de vinil.

—Es poco probable.

—Es una lástima, podría ser una gran tragedia romántica.

Hannibal continuó su trabajo sin hablar, al terminar cubrió con la sábana el cuerpo inconsciente de William. Después bajó las mangas de su camisa blanca y las arregló correctamente, tan impecable como siempre se colocó el saco y al fin miró a la doctora.

—¿Lista para la cena?

—¿Mi última cena tal vez?— contestó la doctora señalando a sus piernas faltantes con la mirada.

—Aún no.

—¿Planeas mantenerme viva porque no quieres que él muera mientras sales a cazar?

—Planeo disfrutar de tu compañía— musitó Hannibal

—Hasta que Will Graham despierte.

Du Maurier lo miró con gran resentimiento y luego pasó su mirada a Will tendido en la cama con lo que parecían ser pesadillas, el detector de pulso que tenía en uno de sus dedos mandaba las señales elevadas de su ritmo cardiaco a una pantalla silenciosa colocada a un costado de la cama, Hannibal había tomado todas las precauciones para mantener a su paciente estable tras salir del agua el día en que el Gran Dragón Rojo fue eliminado.

El doctor Lecter pareció interpretar su rencor hacia Will Graham y acercándose a ella, tomó una de sus manos y la besó en el dorso.

—Sus manos son muy delicadas y despiden un aroma agradable— la advertencia estaba hecha, por supuesto el hombre no permitiría que ella atentara contra aquella vida tan preciada que era únicamente suya para reclamar.

La doctora experimentó un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y alejó la mano, con cuidado, sin movimientos bruscos, como si tratara con una fiera salvaje, dispuesta a atacar en el momento, y vaya que Hannibal lo era, su instinto predador le ganaba por completo a su humanidad, de la cual sólo había un vestigio atrapado en su palacio mental encerrado bajo llave, todo lo demás, lo visible, no era más que un traje, un traje de humano confeccionado a la medida de la ocasión, elegante, pulcro y de la más alta calidad.

—¿Pasamos al comedor?— dijo el doctor mientras tomaba la silla de ruedas y dirigía a su antigua psiquiatra.

 _Al principio todo era oscuridad, la nada, de pronto un zumbido, el sonido iba subiendo cada vez un poco más, más, y más hasta convertirse en el latido de un corazón, pero ¿de quién era?, ¿era el suyo o el cuerpo mutilado convertido en corazón en Palermo?, ¿su corazón o el de Hannibal Lecter?, ¿Hannibal? Se preguntó su mente y un destello apareció, otro más y éste alumbró su mano, y se hizo consiente de quien era, William Graham agente especial del FBI, William Graham asesino, pensó al interior de su mente, mientras uno tras otro los destellos aleatorios a su alrededor lo iluminaban en la más oscura noche, miles de luciérnagas lo envolvieron con su luz verdosa, las luces parpadeantes giraban en torno suyo haciéndolo caminar, no había un sendero, sólo oscuridad, paso a paso las luces se agolpaban frente a él mostrándole una falsa luz al final del túnel, en un camino interminable que parecía alejarse a cada paso, uno más y tropezó con las vías del tren bajo sus pies, giró su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y de pronto estaba dentro de un túnel en la oscuridad de la noche, las salidas del túnel estaban iluminadas por la mortecina luz de la luna, en una de ellas se hallaba el Dragón Rojo abriendo sus alas, imponente bañado en sangre esperando atacar, del otro lado el monstro que visitaba todas sus pesadillas, la figura alta y delgada con astas, con la muerte en la mirada. De entre la oscuridad el ciervo negro apareció detrás de él, apenas visible a sus ojos, pero sobre todo audible, el animal movió las astas de un lado al otro y se preparó para envestir al Gran Dragón al pasar en frente de él._

 _El ciervo atacó y Will corrió detrás de él, miró con asombro y satisfacción la lucha, el animal logró ensartar en sus astas al hombre, ya no al dragón, ahí sobre las vías del tren en medio de un bosque estaba un hombre incrustado de la misma manera que Cassi Boyle sobre las astas negras de su tótem, las imágenes en la cabeza de Will se mezclaron de nuevo, como tantas veces._

 _Detrás del ciervo apareció de nuevo la figura delgada y negra. "Éste es mi diseño". Escuchó susurrar a esa voz conocida que estaba clavada tan profundo en su mente aferrada como un parásito dentro de él. "Éste es mi diseño" continuaba la voz, y se mezclaba con la suya, la tétrica figura abrió los brazos mostrando como ofrenda el cuerpo sangrante de Francis Dolarhyde atravesado por las grandes astas del ciervo negro, "Éste es mi diseño" se escuchó decir a sí mismo y de pronto estaba cayendo al mar arrastrando el cuerpo de Hannibal al fondo del lecho marino con él. "Éste es mi diseño", escuchaba y sentía la presión del pecho comprimido por el peso del agua, la desesperación por respirar, las convulsiones en su cuerpo presa del shock antes de perder la conciencia, el agua entrando a sus pulmones y de nuevo la nada._

Will se vio a sí mismo saliendo a flote en el agua, inerte con los ojos cerrados, como una Ofelia, el agua poco a poco se fue retirando hasta dejarlo todo seco a su alrededor, como si del mar surgiera una cama y él sobre ella y entonces, abrió los ojos. La iluminación natural de la estancia lo cegó, era demasiado brillante, no podía distinguir nada, parpadeó varias veces he intentó cubrir sus ojos con sus manos. Lo primero que vio fueron las figuras geométricas del cielo raso de la habitación, luego las largas ventanas a un costado y al mirar a su izquierda estaba Hannibal monitoreando sus signos vitales y suministrando una sustancia al suero que entraba a su cuerpo por una aguja.

—Bienvenido Will.

—Doctor Lecter— pronunció con la voz entrecortada, sus mejillas dolían, saboreó el metálico sabor de la sangre y el desinfectante que el doctor había usado para mantener limpia la herida que el Dragón Rojo había causado con el cuchillo en su rostro.

—No intentes levantarte, ha sido difícil, a causa del tiempo sin oxígeno tu cerebro se inflamó, espero descartar cualquier síntoma que muestre el regreso de encefalitis.

—¿Qué sería más benéfico para usted?

—Tu recuperación completa por supuesto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pediste mi ayuda y quiero ayudar.

Will no dijo nada, lo miraba atentamente, directamente a la cara, a los ojos, Hannibal fue la única persona a la que miró al rostro, que no tuvo miedo de dejarle entrar en su mundo sombrío y derribar sus barreras, ahí estaban los dos de nuevo, juntos, como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si los años alejados fueran sólo días, lo había sentido desde que entró a la celda de Lecter para consultarlo sobre el "Hada de los dientes". Era cierto él había pedido su ayuda, a sabiendas de todo lo que podía suceder, el asesinato, el mal entrando a su cuerpo, su transformación.

—Te traeré la comida, debes estar hambriento.

—Lo estoy.

Hannibal salió de la habitación hacia la cocina, Will se sentía mareado, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó desde la larga caída al océano, ¿horas, días, semanas?, miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar alguna pista, intentó deducir dónde estaban de acuerdo con la posición del sol, pero en ese momento no era capaz de hacerlo, no había nada reconocible, sin teléfono o algún otro aparato electrónico a excepción de la pantalla de monitoreo cerebral y cardiaco, se rodeaba de pulcritud, nada fuera de lugar, flores frescas junto a su cama, un sillón individual y libros sobre una mesita, al otro lado, un escritorio con dibujos y algunos lápices.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de Molly y Walter, ¿qué sería de ellos?, esperaba que estuvieran bien, claro que lo estaban, sólo con él corrían peligro. Miró su mano izquierda esperando encontrar su argolla de matrimonio, pero no había nada, era como si su vida en Wolf Trap hubiera sido una invención más de su mente, el recuerdo de la calidez de un hogar se desvanecía, el hombre que era ahora no podría regresar a ese punto jamás y esa era la única certeza.

De los libros de la mesa a su lado reconoció una libreta, estiró la mano intentando alcanzarla Hannibal era meticuloso con las notas, pero el leve esfuerzo le provocó taquicardia, estaba débil, regresó a su postura sobre la cama justo cuando entró de nuevo el doctor Lecter con una charola en las manos que colocó en la misma mesa.

—He preparado una sopa de miso con tofu y fideos de arroz, una compota de frutos rojos y queso fresco, también jugo de naranja.

Hannibal parecía animado, ver despertar a Will era un alivio, de esa manera sería más fácil desplazarse hacia cualquier lugar tan pronto como su paciente estuviera de pie. Ayudó al ex agente a enderezarse colocando algunas almohadas en su espalda, cuidando de no lastimar su hombro, puso una servilleta en el regazo de Will y comenzó a alimentarlo él mismo.

Will aceptó el gesto y comió, sintió el cálido sabor de la sopa por su boca, un ligero escozor en la herida de su mejilla provocado por la sal al primer sorbo terminó de despertarlo, pero no dejó de comer, como siempre la comida era deliciosa, comió todo con gula de las manos del doctor quien lo miraba complacido.

—¿Cómo salimos del agua?— preguntó el hombre de ojos azules sin titubeos mientras el doctor le acercaba el vaso de jugo a los labios.

—Te desmayaste bajo el agua después de la caída, habías perdido mucha sangre. Trataste de ahogarnos sin tomar en cuenta que he hecho natación durante mucho tiempo y puedo soportar no estar sin aire por un tiempo prolongado, entró agua a tus pulmones, te llevé a la orilla para aplicar maniobras de resucitación, sin embargo tuviste un daño grave, así que te traje aquí para asegurar tu recuperación.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En Granada y las puertas no tienen cerrojo Will si es a lo que quieres llegar.

Para Graham era irónico pensar en huir, no había forma de escapar que no fuera la muerte y Hannibal había detenido ese proceso una vez más.

—¿Pretendes que me quede aquí a tu lado como si de ello dependiera mi vida?

—¿Tu vida depende de mí, Will?

—Nos he traicionado a ambos.

—Lo has hecho, toma esto como una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, como hace tres años cuando te saqué de la mansión Verger.

—Tiene la singularidad de regresar siempre al punto de partida doctor, reconstruye los hechos en espera de que ésta vez sean diferentes los resultados.

—Nada sucede de la misma manera Will.

—Cree qué esta vez aceptaré seguir a su lado.

—Para ti es instintivo, de la misma manera en que intentaste proteger a Abigail yo quiero protegerte a ti.

—Arrastrándome con usted.

—El foso en el que caemos es amplio yo sólo me mantengo junto a ti.

—No le temo a la soledad.

—Eso es mentira, desde que nos encontramos por primera vez en la oficina de Jack perdiste la claridad sobre lo qué es la soledad, aún cuando nos separaron, el hecho de saber que estaba seguro en el asilo mental te mantenía estable— hizo una ligera pausa para colocar el vaso de jugo en la mesa y volver a mirarlo— Lo peor de ti puede ser lo mejor de mí. Déjame mostrarte los límites de la moralidad y el placer de la libertad al sobrepasarlos, acepta mi regalo sin prejuicios.

Will estaba a punto de responder cuando escuchó una voz femenina que llama al doctor por su nombre, las notas sensuales de la voz le hicieron reconocer a la doctora Du Maurier, no se sorprendió, era de esperarse que Hannibal regresara por ella en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

—Por aquí— respondió Hannibal y Bedelia entró a la habitación llevándose la sorpresa de ver a Will despierto, se quedó inerte un segundo junto a la puerta y luego entró empujando la silla de ruedas, Hannibal se levantó de la cama para evitar darle la espalda y se paró junto a la mesita de noche.

—Will Graham

—Doctora Du Maurier

Entre ambos hubo un momento de contemplación, Bedelia sabía que su tiempo estaba a punto de terminar, mientras William sólo pensaba en ella como la pobre mujer que había jugado con fuego y al final había terminado quemada.

—Los dejo un momento, la cena de hoy será especial y debo comenzar, si necesitan algo sólo llámenme— el doctor salió con la bandeja y los platos vacíos pasando a un lado de la mujer quien lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer en otra habitación.

—Se le ve bien doctora.

—Te has vuelto muy arrogante Will, su sola presencia gesta cambios magistrales en ti.

—Nada que no haya visto antes.

—No, pero siempre estoy a la expectativa de más sorpresas.

—La última vez que nos vimos le dije que él iría por usted, así que no debió ser una sorpresa.

—Estamos a punto de ser devorados y sólo piensas en decir "te lo dije"

—No puedo hacer nada por ti Bedelia, intentaste seducir al monstro con mentiras y únicamente conseguiste colocarte en una vitrina como un fino corte de carne y ahora saltas directamente al sartén.

—Tú le rompiste el corazón, lo traicionaste y a ti mismo en el proceso, ¿qué te hace diferente de mí Will?— él notó el cambio en la elevación de voz inconsciente de Bedelia, estaba asustada, seguramente al borde de la desesperación pero sabía disimularlo bien, o al menos era lo que ella creía.

—Usted misma lo dijo,la honestidad, Hannibal siempre ha sabido acerca de mis intenciones en cada momento. Estoy desnudo ante él.

—Infiero que esa posición no te desagrada ahora— soltó venenosamente—Una relación basada en honestidad y reciprocidad, se inventan roles oportunamente de acuerdo a la necesidad, necesitas un padre y él lo será para ti, si eres un paciente él será tu doctor, necesitas un amigo se convertirá en uno, quieres una familia, él la construirá para ti. ¿Es por eso que tu último gesto desesperado por liberarlo de su prisión fue caer con él al mar? ¿Por qué él necesitaba un salvador?

Will se acomodó sobre las almohadas y tardó en responder, ¿así era?, ¿se mostraba para Hannibal como un libro abierto?, tal vez por ello que Hannibal no se mostraba dolido, sabía la verdadera intención de Will al caer por el acantilado, el único que no terminaba de aceptar el fuerte impulso por salvar a Hannibal era el mismo, tal vez era a su bondad a lo que Hannibal apelaría siempre. Una bondad que sentía marchitarse.

—Una nueva oportunidad, la vida después de la muerte quizás— dijo Will más para sí mismo que para ella.

—¿No te das cuenta el poder que tienes sobre él?— habló con la sensualidad que caracterizaba su voz, como un susurro intentando no sonar desesperada.

—No la suficiente como para salvarte.

Bedelia lo miró con rabia y miedo, había confiado en que al despertar Will podrían escapar, ella sabía que era el único talón de Aquiles del monstro, se llevó las manos a la boca intentando ocultar su turbación, Will mostraba hacia ella un palpable desdén, sin embargo, pensaba que podría manipularlo para salir de las fauces del monstro.

—Debes descansar, nos veremos más tarde.

Will miró a Bedelia salir de la habitación, aspiró la frescura del aire, se quitó los monitores del cuerpo, la aguja del suero y se incorporó, poco a poco y con dificultad logró levantarse, sus pies descalzos se acoplaron al piso de madera cálido donde había sido tocado por el sol de la mañana, sólo vestía una trusa pero en la soledad de la habitación eso no le importaba, el cortinaje del balcón ondeaba, se acercó con paso lento sintiendo la rigidez de sus músculos, se sostuvo de la puertezuela para sentir el golpe de aire frío que movió su cabello castaño oscuro, la tarde caía sobre el paisaje de casas viejas y más allá un gran palacio de granito que recortaba su figura contra una imponente cadena montañosa coronada por la nieve. Lo contempló, era un hermoso cuadro, la sensación de seguir dormido lo perseguía.

—El palacio de la Alhambra, una exquisita construcción musulmana— dijo Hannibal caminando para quedar a su lado, llevaba las manos en la espalda de manera apacible.

—Es imponente— contestó Will sin quitar la mirada del horizonte.

—"Siempre estoy esperando ver el rostro del rey, alba que muestra el horizonte. A sus obras Dios haga tan hermosas como son su temple y su figura" — musitó el doctor mirándolo como si fuera a Will a quien recitara las melodiosas palabras, cuando el más joven lo miró había regresado su atención al palacio a lo lejos— así versa uno de los poemas escritos en la fachada de oriente para alabar a su constructor.

—¿Por qué una fachada alabaría a su creador?

—Es parte de la elevación divina, el hombre siempre busca ser reconocido por sus obras, como dios creó al hombre para qué este lo alabara.

—Vanidad.

—Vanidad— afirmó Lecter y sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento, Will sintió la debilidad en su cuerpo y se apoyó con más fuerza en la puerta para ir hacia la cama, Hannibal le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a regresar con paso lento hasta hacer que se sentara.

—Te ayudaré a vestirte, espero que nos acompañes a la mesa esta noche, celebraremos tu recuperación.

—No creo estar recuperado.

—Lo estarás.

Will respiró pesadamente, no desdeñaría la invitación, por supuesto era simplemente inevitable, sabía del afán del doctor por la parafernalia que sugiere una cena, podían ser de las cosas que más disfrutara, asintió con la cabeza. Hannibal satisfecho sacó del armario una camisa lisa blanca, un suéter con cuello en v azul cielo, un pantalón azul marino, acorde al atuendo escogió un cinturón camel al igual que los zapatos. Cambió las vendas de Will, la herida de su hombro mejoraba con lentitud, el cuchillo había perforado los músculos astillando la clavícula por lo que en momentos llegaba a sangrar agravando el problema de su hombro al recibir años antes una herida similar en sus tiempos de agente activo.

Sin duda Lecter era un hombre dedicado, con paciencia colocó cada prenda sobre el cuerpo de Will como si fuera un muñeco al que debía vestir, evitaba en lo posible rozar su piel, en poco tiempo Will parecía recuperar su viejo encanto, llevaba el cabello lo suficientemente largo para resaltar su ondulación, Hannibal había cuidado que su barba no creciera demasiado tal y como solía usarla siempre. Al terminar Will seguía sentado en el filo de la cama, Lecter se dispuso a ponerle los calcetines, se arrodilló a sus pies y por un momento Will saboreó la satisfacción de tenerlo de esa manera, la sensación de ser superior, pero alejó de inmediato la idea, le aseguró que él mismo terminaría de vestirse con tal de alejarlo, Hannibal aceptó y se puso de pie, antes de salir de la habitación levantó la barbilla de Will con una mano para revisar la herida en su rostro, era tal vez la única herida en Will que sanaba de manera satisfactoria.

—Tal vez no deje cicatriz.

—No me importa una más.

—Aún hay tiempo para eso— dijo el doctor y lo dejó solo.

1 Stabat Mater, Vivaldi 1712. compuesto como encargo para la fiesta patronal de la iglesia de Santa María della Pace en Brescia. Del poema escrito en latín por Jacopo da Todi en el siglo XIII y que describe el lamento de María a los pies de la Cruz, Vivaldi eligió sólo las diez primeras estrofas del texto, tal y como se prescribe cuando el texto es usado como himno en las Vísperas.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

El estilo español de la casa era de buen gusto, las puertas que separaban las habitaciones eran de hierro forjado con y cristal, como mirar a través de una enredadera de metal, la decoración colonial se mostraba elegante. En el amplio comedor de pino se ostentaba una elegante vajilla, al centro, la decoración de frutas y flores era vistosa, los colores rojos predominaban gracias a los claveles y granadas, dos palmatorias plateadas sobre mantel color hueso bordado cerraban el fino conjunto.

Cuando Will se acercó a la mesa Du Maurier ya esperaba sentada a la izquierda de la cabecera, tenía la mirada opaca como si en cualquier momento pudiera desmayarse, aún así sonreía, estaba drogada. La ostentación de Hannibal no tenía límites por lo que Will se sentía intimidado, su vida modesta en Virginia era lo que conocía, así había sido desde niño, podía considerarse en su infancia como un niño pobre, por lo que los lujos y la avaricia le eran irrelevantes, nunca deseo más de lo que podía tener. Su personalidad caritativa y bondadosa le hacía evitar todo contacto con la frivolidad.

—Disculpa que no me levante— mencionó la psiquiatra.

—No es necesario— dijo él sin mirarla, se acercó a la mesa sin decidirse a tomar el lugar que estaba dispuesto para él frente a Bedelia, sentarse una vez más a la mesa de Hannibal traía en Will terribles recuerdos, su parte más primitiva deseaba salir corriendo del lugar, alejarse, sentía la presencia del depredador a su alrededor.

—La entrada será Tabule con bulgur y de plato fuerte Lomo de cerdo relleno de savia y vegetales asados— la voz grave de Hannibal lo devolvió a la realidad, como si fuera un ancla para su mente; así de fuerte era su manipulación, se había convertido en el único punto de partida para una realidad distorsionada.

Lecter puso su mano en la silla de Will y caballerosamente lo invitó a sentarse acomodando la silla para él. Colocó los platos y se dispuso a comer, Will estaba meditabundo con la mirada perdida sobre el plato frente a él, no quería mirar al doctor, si lo hacía caería directamente en la influencia y en el deseo por complacerlo. Hannibal parecía no prestar atención a su actitud, sabía claramente que llegado el momento Will reaccionaría como debía hacerlo, para ello contaba con su invitada de honor.

—Espectacular platillo como siempre Hannibal— mencionó Du Maurier

—Espero que esta vez pruebes la carne, ha quedado bastante suave y jugosa.

—Disculpa si no lo hago, tengo cierto resentimiento hacia los carniceros. Creo que Will la encontrará más apetitosa, después de todo él es el invitado de honor.

Will reprimió las ganas de arrojar su servilleta a la mesa y levantarse, Hannibal sirvió el vino y le extendió la copa, fue lo único que Will quería en ese momento, alcohol, no era igual que su acostumbrado whisky, pero bastaría, apuró la copa de un trago y Hannibal volvió a llenarla para él.

—La disfrutaré, pero no considero que pueda saborearla adecuadamente— mencionó Will al fin de nuevo con el vino entrando a su boca.

—Que patética mascota.

Hannibal parecía divertido hasta que Bedelia lanzó el contenido de su copa sobre el rostro de Will, Hannibal se levantó para traer una toalla en completo silencio, ella había llegado a su límite, miró a Will quien había comprendido su deseo de distraer a su captor, se estiró desde su silla al carrito donde reposaba el lomo que había preparado el doctor, tomó el cuchillo y lo escondió en su servilleta mientras Hannibal regresaba y le extendía la toalla a Will, en ese momento Bedelia aprovechó para apuñalarlo bajo las costillas pero una mano frenó su avance sosteniendo el filo del cuchillo, las gotas de sangre caliente comenzaron a brotar del puño de Will, Bedelia lo miró con los ojos desencajados. Hannibal tomó las manos de ella, Will retiró la suya, Lecter le hizo girar el cuchillo en torno a ella, poniendo la punta afilada debajo de su barbilla.

—Me has decepcionado Bedelia.

—La comida nunca te ha decepcionado.

—¿Qué debo hacer contigo?

Ella no respondió, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, Hannibal soltó sus manos, el rostro de Bedelia reflejaba terror sus manos temblaban y en la misma posición en que el doctor la había dejado se clavó el cuchillo con fuerza atravesando su rostro hasta que sólo quedó el mango del cuchillo visible, cayó sobre la mesa y la sangre comenzó a esparcirse, Will observó, estaba confuso, miró su mano sangrante y una punzada de arrepentimiento recorrió su cuerpo, había dejado que Bedelia muriera, él mismo la había matado, corrió a su lado pero era demasiado tarde, sus ojos abiertos le recriminaban el dejarla morir.

Hannibal tomó la mano de Will para inspeccionar el daño, pero no era un corte muy profundo. Will lo miró con el seño fruncido.

—Me disculpo por el desorden.

—¿Desorden? La obligaste a suicidarse— dijo sin darse cuenta que ya lo tuteaba.

—La dejaste morir, ¿o vas a negarme Will, que eso era lo que querías?

—¿Ese era el propósito, vernos pelear por ti?

—Bedelia siempre estuvo en desventaja. ¿No lo crees?

—¿Por qué estás enamorado de mí?

—La mesa se arruinó, comamos en la cocina por hoy— Hannibal extendió las manos para indicar la cocina y que Will caminara primero, pero Graham parecía clavado al piso, así que él tomo la iniciativa—El amor nos vuelve irracionales Will, de qué otra manera explicas el haber detenido el cuchillo— dijo desde el salón.

—Entre nosotros no hay nada racional— contestó Will con una sutil sonrisa vacía.

—Sólo el instinto— le sonrió el doctor.

En la mesa Will contempló los hermosos platillos y los cubiertos de plata, tomó entonces el cuchillo de la cabeza de Bedelia, la sangre se derramó a sus pies; se contempló como si fuera la última vez que vería su rostro sobre el domo plateado que cubría la comida del carrito, era el mejor momento, no podía esperar más debía regresar a ese demonio al averno al que pertenecía, eso estaba decidido desde que lo llevó consigo bajo el agua, no, aún antes cuando planeó el escape, pero ¿sería capaz de intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Qué tan real era su deseo de matarlo ahora que tenía la posibilidad?

Hannibal lo miraba excitado por los siguientes movimientos casi predichos, con la misma calma de siempre, lo esperaba y confiaba en sus habilidades para detenerlo. Aquello no era más que un juego que Will quería jugar sabiendo sus desventajas, Hannibal siempre lo mantenía en el límite del impulso inconsciente y la racionalidad de sus actos.

Sin pensarlo más Will se arrojó sobre Hannibal sin ninguna contemplación acortando la distancia con pasos largos. El hombre lo esquivó con facilidad, su estatura y agilidad le permitieron escapar de los intentos de Will por clavar el arma en él, para Hannibal se tornaba divertido el ataque cara a cara de Will, su objeto de deseo, era como moldear la arcilla, darle forma poco a poco mientras gira en la mesa de un alfarero, sintiendo las curvas del material ceder ante la ligera presión de sus dedos, luego de eso tendría que someter la pieza al calor, una, dos, tres veces, las necesarias para hacer la pieza más resistente, más dura, perfecta.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el ímpetu inicial del más joven menguara dando la oportunidad al doctor de tomarlo por la muñeca y triturarla con fuerza para hacerle soltar el cuchillo, sin embargo, Will no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y con un certero puñetazo sobre el rostro del contrario logró alejarlo un poco; Hannibal pasó su lengua por los labios sintiendo un ligero rastro de sangre en ellos y ésta vez fue él quien se acercó amenazante hacia el joven agente quien blandió el cuchillo al aire.

Los ojos fríos del doctor Lecter midieron la distancia con precisión y de un salto tomó ventaja del hombro lastimado de Will haciéndolo chocar de frente contra la chimenea encendida, lo inmovilizó en un momento y se colocó detrás de él, Will podía sentir el calor de las brazas, subiendo por su cuerpo, el caníbal lo empujó nuevamente con fuerza lastimando su hombro y torciendo su brazo para hacerle soltar el cuchillo, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil, Hannibal presionó con más fuerza el torso de su paciente haciéndolo gemir levemente de dolor, al final pudo arrebatarle el cuchillo de cocina para ponerlo en la garganta de su "amigo", presionó la navaja con firmeza sobre la piel, un contacto más sensual que violento, Will dejó de moverse, sería tan fácil para Hannibal correr el filo por su garganta como lo había hecho con Abigail, pero no lo haría, al menos no esa noche. Will percibía la necesidad de Lecter por cortarlo trozo por trozo y devorarlo vivo si era necesario.

Por supuesto Hannibal aún no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, como parecía no estarlo nunca, apretó con fuerza el cuchillo en el cuello de su presa haciendo un corte superficial del cual brotaron apenas unas gotas de sangre, para luego arrojar el cuchillo lejos de ambos.

—Lo ves, nos vuelve irracionales— le dijo el doctor en un susurro soltándolo lentamente, Will se giró para mirarlo y en ese preciso momento el doctor lo golpeó en el diafragma con la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo sin aire y que cayera de rodillas a sus pies.

—Nunca debimos salir con vida del mar— dijo Will apenas audiblemente sujetándose de las piernas de su verdugo y protector como si eso le diera las fuerzas necesarias para recuperar el aliento.

El doctor lo miró y bajó en cuclillas hasta ponerse a su altura y con un gesto casi tierno a no ser por su semblante inamovible, retiró el cabello de la frente de Will colocando su mano sobre el rostro húmedo y febril del más joven, justo dónde aún se apreciaba la cicatriz dejada por el cuchillo del Dragón Rojo; entonces lo observó, su piel blanca levemente enrojecida por la sangre que se agolpaba en sus mejillas tras la lucha, sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban con resentimiento y expectación; su cuerpo emanaba un olor almizclado podía sentirlo en el aire como si estuviera en el bosque, a eso olía Will, a madera y a tierra húmeda. Dejó que su mano siguiera el camino de ese rostro y que su pulgar se deslizara hasta esos labios jadeantes, examinaba el terreno, las líneas divisorias de lo permitido, Will jamás se negaba a su contacto, parecía incluso cómodo en sus manos, en la conexión que le imponía de piel a piel, aún cuando Will parecía tan perturbado rodeado de otras personas. Deslizó su mano con lentitud por la nuca haciéndolo exponer su cuello, levantando su barbilla con la otra mano, y ahí estaba de nuevo el instinto de lucha de Will, el dilema de huir o quedarse justo donde estaba, ¡oh! cómo disfrutaba ver luchar a Will con todas sus fuerzas por no caer en la tentación, con todo ese dogma moral incrustado en su psique que le gritaba ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!, mientras él le susurraba "sí, hazlo", quería más que nada quebrantar esa barrera de lo prohibido que Will se imponía a sí mismo.

Hannibal observó el flujo de una gota de sangre en el cuello de Will y la lamió desde su clavícula hasta la herida del que era autor. Will se sorprendió, de todo lo que podía pensar de la situación ninguna posibilidad como aquella le había parecido factible, sin embargo a juzgar por la situación y el detestable impulso del psiquiatra por satisfacer su curiosidad tal vez había pasado ya por su cabeza experimentar una forma nueva de "amor". Ante la perturbadora idea de que Hannibal pensara en llevar a algo físico sus pretensiones platónicas el ex agente intentó alejarse, Hannibal lo había decidido al probar su sangre, esa noche degustaría a Will Graham de una forma diferente.

Will se estremeció cuando Hannibal tomó su cabeza con ambas manos obligándolo a mantenerse en ese punto con absoluta calma; para Will era algo similar a un tormento aún cuando estaba paralizado examinado el rostro del doctor, adentrándose en los pensamientos del caníbal, por supuesto había interpretado la acción y ¡cómo no podría!, lo suyo era empatía pura. Como un acto de dominación Hannibal besó a Will con calma, degustándolo. Will podía imaginar sus labios siendo arrancados por completo, y de repente también su lengua, tan pronto como el doctor encontró la oportunidad en el instante en que Will trataba de emitir un sonido tomó su lengua entre sus dientes luchando con el impulso de morderla por completo, estaba ligeramente marinada por el vino que habían tomado antes y que aún podía paladearlo en su cavidad bucal, las notas afrutadas, la suavidad del alcohol y la dulzura de su saliva. La voluntad de Will era fuerte pero Hannibal confiaba en que pronto la derrumbaría, de modo en que comenzara a desear para sí solamente aquello que Hannibal deseaba de él.

El doctor soltó su rostro y lo acunó en un abrazo, Will respiraba con rapidez sobre su hombro, él sacó una jeringa de su bolsillo e inyectó en el cuello de Will un somnífero, el cuerpo de Will se relajó y cayó laxo sobre su pecho aún consciente. Hannibal lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó a la habitación, lo dejó sobre la cama y le quitó los zapatos fue entonces que Will entró en un profundo sueño.

Se perdió en su mente de nuevo, los colores del fuego lo transportaron a un bosque incendiado donde observó al ciervo negro correr entre los arboles incandescentes, no había escapatoria, el ciervo de grandes astas siguió corriendo hasta un río de agua y sangre, el majestuoso animal se arrojó ahí esperando cruzar pero la corriente era fuerte y una fuerza extraña lo jaló hacia el fondo del río, entonces se vio a si mismo desnudo dentro del agua, el color de la sangre comenzó a rodearlo por completo, no tenía control de nada sólo se sumergía más y más hasta que de pronto estaba en la oscuridad completa y su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, se quemaba parte por parte.

—¡Will mírame, Will! — escuchó a lo lejos una voz que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, pero cuando miró, frente a él estaba el monstro negro de astas, con la piel pegada al esqueleto y sus ojos muertos que lo miraban sólo a él, siempre a él; con un esfuerzo por deshacerse de la terrible visión, lo mordió con fuerza sobre el hombro desnudo sintiendo la piel curtida ceder ante sus incisivos, la sangre oscura como el petróleo surgió entonces de la herida y para Will en su delirio tenía un sabor diferente, dulce y ácido. Will se dejó sumergir en el color de la sangre, ésta vez también estaba Hannibal en sus visiones, su mente vagaba entre la realidad y su imaginación a causa de la droga, por momentos el monstro negro devoraba su cuerpo desgarrando girones de carne de su cuello, pecho y de su vientre, sus sentidos lo mantenían al borde de las sensaciones, veía a Hannibal besarlo, morderlo, succionarlo.

No había una verdadera línea entre lo real y lo ficticio, las alucinaciones eran tan vívidas que por un momento estaba en su habitación en Wolf Trap y hacía el amor con Hannibal, mientras que, en otro, era comido vivo en la mesa del doctor Lecter con su torso abierto exponiendo sus vísceras de donde brotaban flores de colores.

Por su parte el psiquiatra miraba con excitación los cambios en Will, aquel acercamiento había logrado provocar caos en la mente de Graham, ¿hasta dónde podía llegar con aquel experimento?, ¿era tal vez la única forma de cambiar a Will de una vez por todas, de retenerlo y de convertirlo en él?, era una posibilidad. Lecter se acomodó en el sillón junto a la cama para observar mejor mientras Will sólo se retorcía y resollaba su nombre, era una sinfonía para Lecter, cada acto de Will por resistirse a su manipulación, a su contacto, era otra nota en la composición de la melodía mental que iba trazando.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

— _Realmente se ve negra a la luz de la luna— Will observó sus manos cubiertas de sangre, Hannibal le ayudó a ponerse de pie frente a él._

— _Ves, esto es lo que siempre quise para ti, Will— hizo una pausa, ambos jadeaban exhaustos — para los dos._

— _Es hermoso— sonrió Will aferrándose a sus brazos, luego segundos de contemplación, de tranquilidad después de la eufórica pelea, abrazó a Hannibal y se meció, era el momento indicado, con un poco más de fuerza ambos cayeron por el acantilado, unos labios rozaron los suyos, el golpe del agua lo aturdió mas no deseaba soltar a Hannibal, cuando en realidad era él quien lo apresaba debajo del agua, dos minutos más y Will perdió la conciencia, entonces salieron a flote, Lecter lo llevó hasta la orilla sobre la arena, lo colocó boca arriba, le dio respiración de boca a boca y presionó bajo el diafragma hasta que expulsó el agua en sus pulmones, parecía que se recuperaría, comenzaba a despertar, el doctor puso el antebrazo en su garganta y apretó las vías respiratorias consiguiendo que se desmayara. Lo arrastró detrás de unos matorrales donde había un auto escondido con las llaves puestas, Chihyo había hecho su trabajo, un último favor. Subió a Will en el asiento trasero, le inyectó un sedante que tenía en la guantera y condujo, tras algunas horas llegó a casa de Du Maurier, llevó consigo al agente Graham y entró sin avisarse._

 _Bedelia se disponía a salir de la casa con dos maletas, mismas que cayeron de sus manos al ver entrar al caníbal por la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro._

— _Necesitaré tu equipo de primeros auxilios— dijo el lituano con tranquilidad pasando a su lado para dejar a Will sobre la mesa de la cocina._

 _La mujer corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder salir fue atrapada por Hannibal, él la cargó con facilidad y apretó su garganta, el rostro de Bedelia se tornó rojo y se desmayó, la colocó con cuidado sobre el piso y cerró la puerta. Cuando estaba suturando la herida del hombro de Will bajo las lámparas del comedor, después de haber hecho lo mismo con las suyas, el teléfono de Bedelia resonó en la casa, el identificador de llamadas no arrojó ningún número conocido y Hannibal levantó el auricular dejando que el interlocutor hablara primero._

— _Doctora Du Maurier, la avioneta que pidió está lista, el auto que enviamos para usted se retrasó un poco, estará en el hotel Richmond en treinta minutos más. ¿Desea hacer algún cambio?— preguntó una mujer joven._

— _Habla el doctor Blake, mi esposa desea que nos recojan en casa, aún nos falta preparar algunas maletas, usted sabe, será un viaje largo._

— _Por supuesto señor, estará ahí en una hora._

— _Gracias— colgó, tenía el tiempo justo para preparar todo._

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable para Will al día siguiente, sus sienes palpitaban, se levantó y un mareo lo dejo inmóvil un momento, en sus manos había sangre, la sangre de Bedelia, se acercó al armario de donde Hannibal había sacado ropa para él, había dos cambios más, eligió uno y buscó el baño. Tomó una ducha larga, estaba cansado de pensar, de soñar, recordó sus alucinaciones, habían sido tan reales, tan perturbadoras. Era temprano y tenía una erección, intentó masturbarse pensando en Molly, en su calidez y su ternura, pero era como ensuciar su recuerdo, un flashback del beso de Hannibal alejó cualquier posibilidad de distraer su mente incluso en los momentos en los que la naturaleza de sus necesidades humanas lo apremiaban.

Salió del baño vestido, en la planta baja se escuchaba el siseo de la sartén, todo aquello era una locura, una maldita patraña, rió para sí mismo, al parecer la única necesidad que su cuerpo podía cubrir ahora, sería el alimentarse, bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina donde su casero ya tenía listo el café y pan tostado sobre la barra del desayunador.

—Buenos días Will— le sonrió.

—Buenos días— se sentó y tomó la tasa de café, el sabor amargo le pareció reconfortante.

—No usaste la colonia que había en el baño.

—No

—Debes probarla, la compré especialmente para ti.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión.

Hannibal colocó dos platos y se sentó frente a él, Will miró detenidamente su plato como si esperara encontrar alguna parte de Bedelia.

—Son sólo huevos— musitó el lituano. Will entornó los ojos hacia él y comenzó a comer. Desayunaron en silencio, Hannibal lo observaba como si Will fuera un chiquillo— Es un poco apresurado, por la tarde tomaremos un avión.

—Esto termina aquí Hannibal, no te seguiré, no debo seguirte.

"No debo", que mal sonaba esa palabra para Hannibal, "deber", nuevamente William se resistía.

—"Esto" sólo terminará de una manera Will, lo sabes.

—Contigo comiéndome.

—O tú a mí.

—No tengo ese interés.

—Es la única forma, realmente me honrarías, te enseñaré, sé que alguna vez lo pensaste, incluso puedes fantasear con ello, probar el dulce sabor de mi carne, como yo siempre he deseado probar la tuya.

Las imágenes seductoras entraron a la mente de Will, devorar a Hannibal, comerlo, hacerlo parte de él para siempre.

—No, eso no es lo que quiero.

—Entonces una familia, sabes Will, tengo un regalo especial para ti, un hijo…

—No los menciones, Molly y Walter están fuera de esto.

—No hablo de la familia prefabricada que conseguiste Will, hablo de un hijo real, uno que lleva tu sangre y muy probablemente tu don.

Graham lo miró intentando encontrar la mentira, pero Hannibal no mentía, miraba con curiosidad su turbación, William siempre dejaba ver sus emociones con tanta facilidad.

—¿Dónde está?

—Todo llega al que sabe esperar.

—Considero este juego suyo muy poco refinado doctor.

— _Quid pro quo_ , Will, _quid pro quo_ — colocó los brazos sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos— Por ahora él está bien, pero estará mejor con los cuidados de su padre, un padre que pueda enseñarle a pescar, a pasar el tiempo en los astilleros y le muestre el mundo. Ahora es tu turno de dar, iremos a Londres.

William adoptó la misma posición que él sobre la barra.

—¿Y cómo es que tengo un hijo sin haber intimado con nadie?

—Me sorprende que preguntes, sabes que existen otros métodos, estuviste bajo mi cuidado el tiempo necesario.

William frunció el seño y se echó hacia atrás poniendo las palmas sobre la barra.

—Acaso… las cesiones— se llevó las manos al rostro oprimiendo su nariz y su boca en un gesto desesperado, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la cocina con las manos en la cadera y la cabeza baja calibrando sus ideas — Primero Abigail, luego la esperanza de un niño con Margot y después Molly y Walter, me has quitado todo eso, ¿por qué ahora me entregarías un hijo?

—Tal vez ellos no eran adecuados para ti.

—¿Qué sabes de lo adecuado para mí?

—He salvado tu vida muchas veces Will, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Y cada vez has sido tú quien me ha colocado al filo de la navaja, haciéndome coodependiente, para probarme, para acercarme a ti — bajó su voz en las últimas palabras y lo comprendió, Hannibal quería eso, su compañía, en su mente sólo él y ese hijo del que hablaba eran adecuados para él.

El ex agente intentó deducir, sin embargo, Hannibal imperturbable no daría ninguna pista útil, tal vez si Will se adentraba en sus pensamientos, en el orden en que planeaba las cosas, sólo así podría interferir antes de que alguien inocente saliera lastimado.

—Bien, _quid pro quo_ — aceptó.

Nort West, Virginia.

Jack Crawford se encontraba en un pequeño operativo, un secuestro, dos hombres mantenían cautivos a una familia y amenazaba con volarles la cabeza si no se les entregaba un transporte y dinero, tras investigaciones internas la unidad a su cargo había pasado de perseguir psicópatas a operativos como esos; el jefe de la unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento dio la orden para que el equipo SWAT entrara, los francotiradores tenían resguardado el perímetro y era tiempo de terminar con el asunto. Así lo hicieron, dos hombres entraron por la puerta del frente junto con Jack, dos por la trasera, otro más por una de las ventanas, fue fácil desarmar a los secuestradores y los sacaron por la puerta del garaje para evitar a la prensa, pero no a Freddie Launds, como siempre, había logrado burlar a otros policías y fue la primera en obtener las fotografías, deslumbrando a Crawford con el flash de su cámara en el proceso.

—Debí imaginarlo, usted no para señorita Launds— se detuvo a hablar con ella— ¿o es que me está siguiendo?

—Ambas cosas agente Crawford, estoy segura de que usted esconde información del paradero de Will Graham y las personas deben saberlo.

—Espera que yo lo encuentre porque está cansada de escribir sobre casos como estos. Leí su último artículo parece demasiado mediocre después del fantástico reportaje sobre el Dragón Rojo.

—Entonces no leyó la segunda parte del artículo de The Murder Husbans y su último asesinato juntos, Francis Dolarhyde.

—Oh, cómo olvidarlo, ¿qué tal su estancia en prisión?— Antes de que Freddie lograra responder Jack fue interrumpido por un policía local, lo necesitaban para el traslado de los secuestradores, Jack se giró hacia los policías y comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta blindada.

—No se olvide de Bedelia Du Maurier ¿Ya tienen pistas sobre ella?— le gritó la pelirroja

—Cuídese señorita Lauds— le dijo Jack alejándose.

Freddie se quedó ahí con la cámara entre las manos, era cierto que gracias a su última invasión de una escena del crimen, se ganó una pequeña estadía en prisión, pero a su parecer había valido la pena, esa noche fue la primera en acudir al sitio, el chalet de Hannibal Lecter, esa madrugada encontró el cuerpo de Francis Dolarhyde también llamado el Gran Dragón Rojo, obtuvo una primicia total, su sitio de internet TattleCrime obtuvo cuantiosas visitas, las fotografías mostraban las terribles heridas infligidas sobre el cuerpo del hombre, un asesinato monstruoso, algo que sólo podía salir de mentes perturbadas, mismas que no volvieron a aparecer.

Al principio era un caos mediático, la paranoia total en la población, personas asegurando haber visto al doctor o a Will Graham, pero la historia no tardó en ser olvidada, Jack usó sus influencias y le dio a Molly lo que quería, paz y un entierro digno para su esposo perdido en acción.

Freddie estaba segura que no murieron como las versiones oficiales habían dicho, se encontró sangre de Will Graham y Hannibal Lecter, pero no era prueba suficiente, sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados y eso abría una posibilidad. Ante ese panorama tenía el camino libre para escribir esta vez algo más que artículos, después de todo el doctor Chilton ya no podría pelear la exclusividad sobre Hannibal el Caníbal, The Murder Husbans sería un Best Seller.

Hannibal y Will llegaron por la noche a Londres, bajo nuevas identidades el doctor Lecter alquiló un auto y un pequeño departamento en la ciudad, pagó una semana por adelantado, tenía planes de algo más acorde con su posición y su nueva vida; aún con ello en mente el departamento no le pareció de mal gusto, era un espacio abierto con una decoración moderna, pisos lustrosos y algunos muebles cromados.

El único inconveniente era el dormitorio y la única cama que había, la observó un momento y decidió que tendría que dormir en el sofá. Durante los siguientes días ambos se sumieron en la tranquilidad, pese a que Will seguía teniendo pesadillas, todo lo demás parecía extrañamente pacífico; cuando Hannibal dibujaba Will leía alguna de sus recomendaciones o sólo lo observaba y viceversa, Will evitaba salir no sentía ningún ánimo de mostrarse ante la gente, a Hannibal le parecía conveniente y las pocas veces que salieron fue para comprar algunos productos de uso personal. En cuanto a la comida Hannibal se mantuvo al margen, platillos elaborados excepcionales como siempre, pero con Will cerca se limitó a preparar algunas aves y frutos del mar, por supuesto los vinos no podían faltar y como un buen _sommelier_ se dedicó a mostrarle al ex profesor la degustación correcta puesto que Will tenía que entrenar su paladar antes de dar el salto a cortes selectos de carne.

Lo principal sería hacer que Will se dejara llevar por sus impulsos, tenía en mente de qué manera, pero dejaría esta vez que la oportunidad se acercara, se daba cuenta de los sutiles cambios, entre más tiempo pasaba Will con él más rápido perdía la noción de las líneas divisorias de su personalidad, él no cruzó ninguna, el joven ya lo haría, mientras tanto podía prepara el terreno.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

En el recorrido de la tienda de comestibles al departamento, Hannibal percibió que un hombre lo seguía de cerca, podía sentir el aroma a cigarrillo y granjeas de menta que exhalaba, lo había sabido desde el segundo día en que se hospedaron, no era un agente del FBI, su poca discreción lo delataba, era un depredador sin duda, pero uno muy poco capaz. La niebla comenzaba a descender en el camino, el doctor se detuvo en algunas ocasiones para darle al hombre la ventaja dejando que mostrara sus intenciones, pero aquel sujeto no parecía muy interesado en cometer ningún tipo de crimen en un lugar público, por lo tanto quedaba otra posibilidad, el hombre esperaría hasta llegar al departamento, con seguridad esperaba no sólo llevarse un botín aceptable, sino también dejar salir sus impulsos sanguinarios; por supuesto un monstro reconoce a otro, el doctor casi podía olfatear la acidez del sudor a través de la ropa por la excitación de lo que imaginaba hacer el hombre. Para el psiquiatra era como observar a un lobo hambriento, ansioso por atacar, conteniéndose apenas por los movimientos de la presa, a Lecter esa actitud le asqueaba, tan poco cauta y desesperada, sin ningún dejo de virtud.

Siguió caminando con paso seguro, permitiendo que el hombre lo observara, dejándole migajas en su camino al juguetear con las llaves y mirar su fino reloj de vez en cuando, eso parecía acrecentar la avaricia del vigilante, el doctor había decidido que ya era hora de darle al hombre lo que buscaba, y así tener la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarle a Will un poco más de sí mismo y de él por supuesto, y proveerle de nuevo el placer de matar al que Will se mostraba tan recio a experimentar.

Hannibal entró al edificio y aparentó dejar la puerta principal abierta por descuido, el hombre no tardó en entrar creyendo haber tenido suerte, el doctor se paró frente a la puerta del departamento y la abrió, dentro se escuchaba el agua correr de la regadera, aspiró el aroma a jabón y a Will, era una interesante combinación; tal como esperaba en su nuca se apoyó el cañón de un arma y él levantó los brazos aún con la bolsa de las compras.

—Puede llevarse lo que quiera— dijo con tranquilidad.

—Entra— indicó el hombre presionando el arma sobre la cabeza de Hannibal.

Ambos entraron cerrando la puerta tras ellos, el hombre comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada, el lugar amplio tenía a la vista sólo lo necesario y entre ello una caja fuerte muy parecida a microondas en la sala, Hannibal miró complacido el entusiasmo del asaltante.

—Debería bajar el arma, puedo darle la clave— se giró para mirar de frente al hombre, tenía aproximadamente la misma estatura de Will, de tez blanca y ojos negros, el cabello corto despeinado debajo de un gorro le daba un semblante sombrío, no podía tener más de treinta años calculó, los tatuajes en su cuello y nudillos le indicaron que había estado en la cárcel, tenía el cuerpo atlético y ejercitado producto de una larga estancia en prisión sin duda.

—¿Hay alguien más?— El sonido del agua llamó su atención.

—Sólo mi compañero, debe estar tomando una ducha.

Hannibal colocó la bolsa de papel sobre el mueble junto a la puerta con calma, no tenía ninguna intención de asustar aún a su invitado. Así que volvió a levantar los brazos para dejarle sentir que él controlaba la situación.

—¿Dónde está?

—Es por ahí— mostro con la barbilla.

—Muévete— presionó el hombre moviendo el cañón de pistola, el doctor Lecter caminó despacio hasta el baño pasando por la gran espacio que no tenía paredes a excepción de los muebles que delimitaban las áreas, dos sillones individuales frente a una chimenea electrónica que fungía como sala, un diván detrás de éstos, una alfombra y una gran cama, el cuarto de baño sin puerta unos pasos más allá mostró de inmediato a un Will de perfil desnudo dentro de un cubo de cristal empañado por el vapor, rastrillaba su cabello retirando el exceso de jabón en el.

Para su grata sorpresa Hannibal vio en el hombre que le apuntaba un cambio, se adelantó un paso aún con el arma vuelta hacia él pero con la vista clavada en el ex agente del FBI, su respiración se volvió más rápida, sus pupilas se dilataron, la sangre fluyó visiblemente por la vena de su cuello haciendo saltar el tatuaje, sin duda disfrutaba de la vista, algo que Lecter no había tomado en cuenta pero que podría aprovechar. Llamó a Will por su nombre y éste volteó en seguida, por un segundo su rostro reflejó confusión sus ojos se pasearon del intruso al doctor, levantó las cejas cuestionando a Hannibal, el cómo ese sujeto había llegado hasta ahí, el doctor movió casi imperceptiblemente los hombros disculpándose implícitamente como si no tuviera ningún control sobre lo que pasaba.

Para Will la lectura de la situación era fácil, Lecter le había traído la cena alta en proteínas, pero la carne aún tenía pulso. El hombre parecía excitado, era corpulento y con seguridad había estado en situaciones similares. Sería un reto digno de Hannibal, por supuesto requeriría bastante esfuerzo someterlo, en casos anteriores Hannibal había buscado hombres menos peligrosos para su recolección de órganos, el hecho del cambio para ese día era sin duda el trabajo en equipo, ¿en verdad Hannibal deseaba tan desesperadamente que él matara? La respuesta era obvia.

—Sal— ordenó el asaltante y Will obedeció, abrió la puertecilla de cristal y expuso su desnudez, intentó caminar hacia delante para tomar una toalla pero el hombre le advirtió que no se moviera clavando más el cañón del arma sobre la sien del doctor, Will se movió un poco más desafiando la amenaza, mostrando ante él que la vida del hombre al que amenazaba no le interesaba en lo absoluto, y con esa misma calma levantó el brazo y tomó la toalla blanca para enredarla sobre su cadera, Hannibal sonrió levantando apenas las comisuras de sus labios, Will respondía al juego, porque eso era, cada día era un juego de manipulación mental entre ambos.

El asaltante no toleraría ningún desafío, golpeó con fuerza la nuca del doctor haciéndole perder la estabilidad y chocar contra el lavabo, algunas cosas cayeron al piso, lo golpeó nuevamente con el arma ahora en la sien dejando un corte del que comenzó a brotar sangre, sacó de su chaqueta unas esposas y con Hannibal sangrando y aparentemente aturdido le ató las manos por la espalda y lo sentó sobre el suelo.

—Bien, bien, así que no te importa nada éste bastardo— musitó el hombre ya que Will no se había movido en absoluto, y tampoco había hecho ninguna exclamación — ¿qué haré entonces con ustedes par de maricas?

—Toma el dinero y vete— dijo Will al fin, como una recomendación.

—No, creo que me divertiré un poco más, acércate, ¡ahora!, ven aquí, despacio.

Will caminó, ahora el hombre le apuntaba, Hannibal parecía disfrutar la escena, cuando Will lo miró le indicó con los ojos la erección del hombre, la cual notó cuando lo esposó, fue obvia la excitación del intruso cuando vio a Will en la ducha, Graham lo miró y regresó su vista a Hannibal, quien lo miraba expectante, parecía preguntarle ¿hasta dónde llegarás antes de matar?, era una prueba, un examen práctico de supervivencia. Entre Hannibal y Will eso era lo realmente excitante las posibilidades que resultan de una acción, el efecto apabullante de un acto deliberado, como un colosal dominó que cae ficha por ficha al infinito.

El hombre colocó el arma en la frente de Will y le ordenó ponerse de rodillas, entonces Will se convirtió en lo que él esperaba, asumió el papel de la víctima y se arrodilló con suavidad provocándolo, pensando en todo lo que había a su alrededor para escapar del momento.

—Lámela— gruñó el hombre colocando el cañón de la pistola en los labios de Will, él se negó y recibió un golpe que lo derribó sobre las lustrosas baldosas —¡he dicho que lo lamas!— gritó empujando el arma entre los labios de Will al tiempo que con su otra mano apretó sus testículos sobre la toalla con fuerza, Will dio un ligero quejido, entonces Hannibal desde el piso pateó la cabeza del asaltante con la suficiente fuerza para aturdirlo mientras el ex agente alcanzó a tomar un cepillo de dientes que había caído al piso y lo clavó en uno de los ojos negros del sujeto, éste dio un alarido, la sangre brotaba rápidamente por su cara y sobre la de Will, por la sorpresa el arma había caído de las toscas manos, Will estaba por tomarla pero el hombre lo abofeteó con todas su fuerzas haciéndolo chocar contra el cristal de la regadera el cual cedió al golpe y se rompió en pedazos, Graham quedó inconsciente sobre el vidrio roto, el intruso sacó con cuidado el mango del cepillo dentro de su ojo, la sangre brotó copiosamente pero aún conservaba el ojo, el cepillo sólo había atravesado el parpado sobre la cavidad ocular; enfurecido sacó de su calzado una navaja esperaba degollar a Will pero el sonido del seguro de su arma sobre su cabeza lo detuvo.

Cuando Will despertó estaba sobre la cama, bocabajo, aún con la toalla alrededor de su cadera, el cabello mojado y el metálico aroma de la sangre, a un lado de él y curando su espalda estaba Hannibal, llevaba la misma ropa pero se había quitado el abrigo y el saco.

—Sólo pondré un vendolete más, las heridas no son muy profundas, pero no quiero que te causen problemas— le dijo con su usual tono apacible.

—¿Qué hay de él?

—En el cuarto de baño aún.

—¿Vive?

—No por mucho, espero. Debes verlo, le agradas.

Will se incorporó, evitó tomar en cuenta la última frase y se dirigió al baño. Ahí sentado sobre la tapa del retrete estaba el hombre, su torso desnudo mostraba más tatuajes y su figura atlética, tenía los brazos extendidos amarrados a un tubo cromado, Hannibal había utilizado el toallero para inmovilizar al ladrón, la sangre había dejado de brotar de su ojo y parecía calmado, por un momento pensó que estaba dormido, pero cuando se acercó hasta pararse frente a él se dio cuenta que estaba drogado.

—¿Qué debemos hacer?— preguntó el psiquiatra colocándose detrás de Will

—Entregarlo a la policía.

—Pero ahora sabe quiénes somos.

—Se lo dijiste

—Sí

—Entonces sabes lo que hay que hacer— dijo Will dispuesto a salir del espacio, pero Hannibal lo detuvo poniendo su mano derecha sobre la de Will, con la izquierda pasó por delante suyo un bisturí hasta su mano derecha, Will lo sostuvo, pero deseaba dejarlo caer al piso y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque la mano de Hannibal aun sostenía la suya presionando sus dedos para que lo sostuviera adecuadamente, cómo si le mostrara a un niño a sostener un pincel.

—No— fue el monosílabo que Will balbuceo. Apenas un no, que era todo menos rotundo y el psiquiatra lo sabía, sólo debía presionarlo un poco más, con suavidad, quería que fuera Will quien tomara la iniciativa.

—Dime Tom, ¿no es Will atractivo?— Hannibal se dirigió al hombre desde su posición detrás de Will casi hablando a su oído, al parecer había tenido tiempo para cuestionar al hombre después de que Will había perdido la conciencia.

—Sí— asintió Tom, con una sonrisa socarrona y hueca, a Will le recordaba a Mason Verger.

—¿No le darías tu corazón?

Hannibal movió el bisturí y la mano de Will hasta el punto medio del pecho de Tom.

—Le daría mi verga— dijo rompiendo a reír nuevamente.

—El corazón será suficiente— mencionó Hannibal y aprovechó una mueca de desprecio por parte de Will y hundió el instrumento filoso sobre el pecho de Tom. El una vez perfilista del FBI, sintió ceder las capas de piel y carne del pecho del hombre bajo el filo del bisturí, Hannibal lo guiaba, su pulso era preciso, casi perfecto, cortaba lento y profundo, poco a poco Will se dejo llevar por la exquisita sensación de poder al ver brotar la sangre, Lecter por su parte disfrutaba ver despertar en Will ese asesino, era como una extensión de sí mismo y lo llevaba a un éxtasis único, colocó su mano izquierda sobre el vientre de Will recorriendo suavemente con su pulgar la cicatriz que le había dejado años atrás, los bordes irregulares, la piel suave y sobre todo su calor. En ese momento Will estaba perdido en las sensaciones de su mente al despertar de la pasividad de la realidad construida desde niño, veía el palpitar del corazón arrojar la sangre fuera del cuerpo que aún respiraba y era ajeno al dolor; las manos de Hannibal que lo guiaban y lo sostenían le provocaban adentrarse más en la psique de Lecter, y eso era más adictivo que cualquier droga, lo había probado el día que asesinaron al Gran Dragón Rojo, y tal vez de haber sobrevivido únicamente él al impetuoso mar se habría vuelto loco de abstinencia, de no poder volver a estar cerca de Hannibal, ni de su fatídica manipulación.

Dos cortes más al pecho de Thom y Hannibal retiró el bisturí de sus manos, Will parpadeó con calma, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos encajó de lleno la mano en la herida del pecho musculoso, palpó el corazón aún latiente entre las costillas y lo aprisionó provocando un sonoro quejido del ladrón, y entonces lo arrancó, lo tomó de dentro de ese pecho caliente que parecía dar sus últimos suspiros y lo sacó ayudado de su otra mano, la sangre roja y espesa salió a borbotones de las arterias llenando su cuerpo y las manos de Lecter que estaban en su torso, Will observó el palpitar convulso del corazón fuera del cuerpo y lo puso contra su mejilla, como una caracola de mar, como si deseara escuchar los secretos de aquel hombre que moría con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo rígido. Hannibal miró con placer el acto salvaje y pasional de su pupilo, sintió llenar su nariz con el dulce aroma que emanaba Will en ese momento, pegó sus labios al cuello de Will, ¡como deseaba probarlo ahora!, masticar la piel fragante, la carne blanda y caliente de su cuello; el ligero rocío de sudor se pegó a sus labios y los lamió, saboreando el néctar más dulce que jamás conocería.

Amaba a Will como nunca pudo amar a nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera antes de completar su venganza con aquellos que le arrebataron a su hermana, la pequeña Mischa, el sólo recuerdo de la hermosa Lady Murasaki, su primer amor, era eclipsado por la obsesión que Will le provocaba.

Giró a Will para verlo a la cara, parecía perdido con la sangre escurriendo por su rostro, su cuello y su pecho, tenía los ojos cerrados en el paroxismo del placer.

—Así es como se siente tener el poder Will, es como ser…

—Dios — completó la oración y Hannibal sonrió tomándolo del cuello con ambas manos manchadas con la sangre que comenzaba a secarse. Will lo miró a los ojos, lo que vio fue complacencia, excitación, deseo, era la imagen de la victoria, podía verse reflejado en esos ojos de un café rojizo y por un momento vio en esas pupilas el ojo de cuerpos del granero, su mente se fue perdiendo en la córnea como si fuera cayendo dentro de ese pozo negro de sus pupilas, y de pronto ya no era el ojo de Hannibal eran cuerpos, aquellos cuerpos dispuestos para dar la apariencia de un ojo que comenzaron a moverse, no era un mural estático, estaba vivo, los cuerpos se restregaban unos con otros en una interminable orgía sexual.

El doctor lo llevó con cuidado hasta la regadera donde ya no había rastro de los cristales rotos, el agua cayó sobre sus cuerpos, no le importó mojar su traje o los zapatos, nada de ello importaba ahora, Will seguía en su letargo, con cuidado quitó el corazón de sus manos, lo depositó en el lavabo y regresó a lavar el cuerpo de Will, el agua sanguinolenta comenzaba a acumularse a sus pies, Hannibal deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo masculino y delineado de Will hasta que llegó a la toalla que aún portaba y la quitó de su cadera, quería comprobar que Will no mentía, que había sentido el placer de arrancar la vida de un hombre, y no lo defraudó, el ex agente tenía una erección.

Hannibal la tomó con su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo con energía, esa sería su recompensa, un reforzamiento positivo a su comportamiento, Will comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y se aferró a la espalda de su mentor, aquello era demasiado, sintió su cuerpo explotar en la mano del doctor con apenas un gruñido, no hubo besos, no eran necesarios, como tampoco las palabras. Todo lo incorrecto, lo impuro, lo enfermo era parte de Will ahora, por un momento sintió asco de sí mismo pero la mano de Hannibal sobre su cabeza resguardándolo en su pecho le nubló la mente, imaginaba que las nubes de vapor que cubrían ahora el cuarto de baño eran rojas y los envolvían a ambos hasta que desaparecían dentro de ella.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

 _Anteriormente a mi no hubo nada creado,_

 _A excepción de lo eterno, y yo duro eternamente._

 _¡Oh, vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza!_

Dante, Canto III.

Hannibal lo llevó de la regadera a la habitación, removió las sabanas para que se introdujera en la cama, Will lo miraba atento, tenía una toalla sobre los hombros y el doctor se disponía a secarlo ya que él no se movía, pasó la toalla sobre su cabeza sacudiendo su cabello, Will lo tomó de las muñecas y con tranquilidad le alejó las manos, la toalla se desplomó sobre el piso, Hannibal ladeó su rostro para apreciar lo que Will tenía en mente sin llegar a comprender, Will soltó sus manos y llevó las suyas a la ropa mojada del doctor y comenzó por quitarle el chaleco, luego la corbata y la camisa; la ropa mojada hizo un chasquido al ser arrojada al suelo, se acercó lo suficiente para tocar el cuerpo frío del lituano, lo observó como Hannibal solía hacerlo, comprendiendo su anatomía, encontrando maravilloso y hasta cierto punto apetecible la composición de su cuerpo. Y justo en ese momento comprendió las palabras de Chiyoh, la existencia de otros medios de influencia además de la violencia, si él quería gestar un cambio debía traspasar los límites de lo vulgarmente aceptable, la violencia traería sólo eso, violencia, una y otra vez, pero ahora su influencia debía ser desde otra vertiente, una no experimentada, tal vez aún más poderosa que la del doctor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía curiosidad.

Pasó sus manos sobre el pecho de Hannibal y pegó su rostro en espera de escuchar los latidos. Estos eran lentos y apenas audibles, se percibían gracias al flujo de la sangre por las venas, Will cerró los ojos, entre ellos había un convenio implícito, la vida de Will se reducía a un antes y un después de Hannibal, su influencia lo había convertido en hombre cuando todos lo veían como un niño autista, el último paso que los separaba lo había dado sobre el acantilado; el más joven se sintió perdido en el regato de sangre en su oído, como si estuviera ahí sumergido, recorriendo el cuerpo de Hannibal desde dentro arrastrado por el torrente sanguíneo. Will se abrazó a él, levantó el rostro despacio, se miró en los ojos de Hannibal y lo besó sobre los labios.

El psiquiatra no parpadeó lo miraba y respondía, cerró sus brazos masculinos y largos sobre el cuerpo de Will sintiendo la transmisión de calor de la piel ardorosa a la suya. Will siempre tenía la temperatura corporal elevada, su mente trabajaba tan rápido que el hipotálamo debía estar todo el tiempo regulando su sistema, eso era lo que producía ese aroma tan dulce que llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

Hannibal, el hombre que no elevaba su pulso ni con la más atroz escena de un crimen podía reconocer la pasión que encumbraba su cuerpo en ese momento, sólo Will podía ser capaz de algo así, de cambiarlo, de llevarlo hasta una conexión tan poderosa que se convertía en una simbiosis, donde ninguno podría sobrevivir sin el otro.

Lecter lo llevó con calma hacia la cama, con paso lento y sincronizado, Will se sentó y se sintió cambiar, en su mente había alguien más, alguien que deseaba ese momento, una proyección del mal, su expresión cambió y una súbita confianza sobre lo que hacía lo abrumó, posó sus manos sobre la cadera del mayor para quitarle la ropa restante, mientras lo hacía le sonrió, era una sonrisa vanidosa y tétrica, Hannibal le sonrió en respuesta y bajó las luces de la habitación sólo para dar un ambiente cálido al encuentro. Llevó sus labios a los de William y esta vez exploró con calma su boca mientras lo recostaba, besó su rostro, su barbilla, el cuello, bajó por su pecho y Will cerró los ojos intentando disfrutar de ello cuando aquellos labios se oprimieron sobre sus pezones y succionaron ligeramente, pero la imagen de ser diseccionado se pegó en su mente, bajo los besos de Lecter su pecho se abría como si su boca fuera la hoja de una navaja, vio su corazón palpitante en medio de las costillas separadas, abrió los ojos asustado y Hannibal lo miró.

—Concéntrate en mi voz— le dijo al oído, Will asintió y se giró sobre la cama deseando perderse en ella.

Boca abajo Will sintió el peso de Hannibal en su cuerpo, luego besos en su nuca, poco a poco esa boca bajaba por su columna, Hannibal se divertía contando sus vertebras, podía sentirlas con sus labios sobre la piel de la espalda, en momentos mordía la carne como si deseara arrancarla mandando señales de dolor y placer al cerebro de Will, lamió las pequeñas cortadas provocadas por los cristales saboreando la sangre, luego sus orejas mientras rosaba la unión de sus nalgas con su miembro completamente erecto y húmedo; lo colocó entre ellas y ayudado de su mano oprimió el ancho capullo sobre el agujero para penetrarlo, al principio fue difícil, Will no estaba lo suficientemente dilatado para recibirlo pero no desistiría, deseaba que Will sintiera, que disfrutara del seco roce de su cuerpo hasta que en algún punto lo aceptara gustoso. Susurraba a su oído, en realidad Graham no prestaba atención pero el sonido de su voz áspera y masculina lo empujaba al deseo, y así, con la precisa fuerza hizo entrar la cabeza de su pene en el estrecho canal, Will jadeó como un animal herido con la cabeza sobre la almohada, la sensación hizo temblar sus piernas, se sentía afiebrado, incapaz de moverse, Hannibal besó su cabeza aspirando el aroma de su cabello aún mojado, le hizo levantar su cadera de modo en que quedara a cuatro puntos y empujó con suavidad, Will se arqueó mostrando los huesos de su espalda contraída, el lituano se retiró un poco ayudado de los músculos internos de Will que luchaban desesperadamente de liberarse de la intrusión para luego enclavar una parte más de su hombría, repitió el movimiento algunas veces más hasta que quedó estrechamente introducido por completo; en ese punto buscó con una de sus manos el miembro de Will para comenzar a masturbarlo, él respondió al roce de Hannibal sobre su piel sensible, su cuerpo se encendió, sensaciones extrañas comenzaron a inundarlo, las manos del caníbal hacían estragos sobre su cuerpo y su mente, Hannibal comenzó a moverse en su interior empujando lentamente dejando que se humedeciera lo suficiente para ese vaivén fuerte y sensual que buscaba.

Pronto Will sintió su cuerpo ceder y abrirse para Hannibal quien lo aprovechó para embestirlo con mayor fuerza, su cadera chocaba contra su trasero en movimientos imprecisos buscando llevarlo a consumirse en el placer que ahora le brindaba, las fuertes manos de Hannibal se perdían en su cuerpo, una de ellas se mantenía entre su cabello, ya no quería pensar sólo sentir, su mente se unió a la sensación estereoscópica del placer lascivo de Hannibal, cuando Will levantó su rostro hacia la cabecera de la cama ésta ya no era tal, era un espejo donde se vio a sí mismo siendo poseído por el monstro negro detrás de él, cuando el monstro le hizo girar la cabeza para besarlo por sobre su hombro era nuevamente Hannibal, cerró los ojos para profundizar el beso entregando su lengua y sus suspiros, pero eso no distrajo a su mente que poderosamente lo arrastraba a la alucinación, regresó la vista a la cama bajo sus manos y le sorprendió que se derritiera, era como hundirse en una masa blanca y espesa donde gotas de sudor de su frente se mezclaban, jadeó, Hannibal lo había colocado sobre sus piernas haciéndole pegar la espalda a su amplio pecho profundizando su penetración sosteniendo con una mano su erección y con la otra su cuello en un abrazo posesivo.

Pasaron en esa posición a través de la cama que blanda como era los engullía y los trasladaba a otra habitación en la mente de Will, un cuarto hecho de mármol negro donde ambos eran maniquís bajo la luz de una lámpara, Will parecía hecho de plástico gris reluciente, desde el cabello desordenado hasta la punta de sus pies, sólo sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, a su espalda estaba Hannibal que al igual que él se había transformado en una pieza brillante de plástico negro, pero esta vez sin la cornamenta, no era el monstro, era el hombre, se podía observar todos sus rasgos resaltados aún más por el color negro bajo la luz, sus labios delgados, sus elevados pómulos y su peligrosa mirada caoba que ahora parecía tan viva.

Hannibal se separó un momento y lo recostó sobre el charco de pintura blanca que ahora fungía como cama, lo besó con fuerza, con un beso profundo, se coló entre sus piernas y volvió a unirse con una estocada profunda que provocó un jadeo ronco de Will, observó el pecho de Graham contraerse repetidas veces por la fuerza de su respiración y siguió moviéndose salvajemente esperando saciar su hambre de Will contenida por tanto tiempo. Will apenas percibía su respiración y sus jadeos, todos los sonidos acuosos eran vagos, como lejanos, había cierta paz en el acto, la sensación de flotar y de que todo era lento, tan desesperantemente lento.

Will se aferraba a los brazos de Hannibal, a su espalda, presionando con los dedos y las uñas sobre la piel negra, miró sus manos y le pareció que se derretían; él se derretía y Hannibal también sobre el charco de pintura blanca, Will sentía el calor insoportable de la pasión en su cuerpo, no duraría mucho en ese estado, deseaba sentir el placer liberador del orgasmo; veía las gotas de plástico negro caer del cuerpo de Lecter, como una cera caliente que perdía su forma, Will sentía ser de un plástico maleable que se deformaba a placer del otro en busca de su contacto profundo y certero que lo deleitaba. Se besaron una vez más mezclando ambos colores, en su imaginación se fundían al calor de sus cuerpos, de los roces obscenos, de las caricias fuertes y posesivas perdiendo poco a poco la forma de sus cuerpos, hasta que se disolvieron por completo quedando bajo el haz de luz sólo un charco de pintura gris, negra y blanca, mientras ecos de placer escapaban desde la habitación en la mente de Will hasta la realidad.


End file.
